Regina's Fear
by UnpresentedDark
Summary: M for language. What happens after Emma decides to watch Paranormal Activity with Regina.


"Oh please Emma," Regina scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous." She folded her arms over her chest as she eyed Emma who was standing before their TV. "I am not afraid to watch some horror movie!" She rolled her eyes dramatically, too dramatically for Emma's taste.

_Who does she think I am? A little kid?_

"So, you won't be scared? At all? " The blonde arched her eyebrow upward, quite amused with Regina's annoyed responses. She bent down and slipped 'Paranormal Activity' into the Sony DVD player that was stationed below the flat screen.

"Dear, I can handle a fake, and quite pathetic, horror film of a poltergeist." She slumped back in the couch and watched Emma slowly begin to stand up.

The blonde clutched the Sony remote in her hand and made her way back to her spot beside Regina on the couch. "It's a demon Regina, not a poltergeist." Emma eyed the brunette before pressing down on the play button and watching the TV spark to life as trailers of films rambled on.

"Same difference Emma," Regina rolled her eyes again and turned her attention to the TV, while clutching onto the blanket, pulling it up to her stomach.

_Smart-ass._

Emma sighed heavily as the title menu popped up and she selected 'Play Movie'. "I swear Regina, you better not be lying."

Truthfully, from past horror film experiences, Regina was such a child. She wouldn't sleep the night, fearful of a murderer like the one from 'Scream' coming to get her. She would awake Emma even with the slightest creak of the house from the heat or the brushes of leaves from the wind outside.

The movie began to play, and at first Regina chuckled. "Emma, this wouldn't scare a child." She scoffed, gesturing towards the TV.

Emma ignored the snide comment and focused on watching the movie.

About 15 minutes in, Regina had already edged a little closer to the blonde. There had been sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs in the film and it had, quite frankly, already frightened her a bit.

At 30 minutes in, Regina was clutching onto Emma's arm. The blanket had made its way up to the brunette's shoulders now from her frequently pulling it up to shield her eyes every so often. Emma hadn't really moved an inch, only to glance at Regina's reactions every so often.

By 45 minutes in, Regina was practically shaking while clutching onto Emma. She would squeeze her eyes shut every now and then and would bury her head into Emma's shoulder when she found a part frightening.

_Please Emma, turn it off._

Suddenly, the door in the film slammed shut and Regina jumped, then shut her eyes and shielded her view of the TV with the blanket.

_Fuck._

Emma groaned loudly and bent forward, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and powering off the TV and the DVD player.

Regina pulled the blanket down from her face, cheeks flushed red. "W-Why'd you do that?" She asked sheepishly, quite embarrassed of her reactions. She rested the blanket down onto her stomach.

"Regina… really?" She gestured to the brunette's trembling composure and chuckled. She extended her hand to out, "Come on."

Regina reached forward and grasped Emma's hand. She slowly stood up and followed the blonde as they made their way up the stairs to the bedroom. Regina clutched Emma's hand tightly.

The two made their way to the bed and slowly laid down. Regina let out an exasperated sigh and laid on her side, trying to clear her mind as thoughts of a haunting rushed through her mind.

Emma had already dozed off into a deep sleep when Regina heard a creaking sound out in the hall. She sat up abruptly and eyed the door while shaking the blonde's lean shoulder vigorously.

"Emma! Wake up!" The brunette snapped, receiving a muffled groan from Emma.

"What Regina?" The blonde sighed into her pillow.

"I heard a creaking."

"Regina, go to sleep please."

"Emma I think my house is haunted."

"You're psychotic Regina. Go to sleep."

There was a creak again from the hallway, twice now.

"Em-Emma!"

"Regina, shut up please. It's the heat coming on."

"Emma don't tell me to shut up… It's a demon." She gasped softly.

"You sound like you're on fucking drugs Regina. Now sleep."

"But Em-"

"Sleep!" Emma blurted out, clearly losing patience with the brunette. She slowly began to doze off again.

Regina fell back onto the bed and sighed dramatically.

"If I get possessed Emma Swan," she mumbled while shutting her eyes and turning onto her side, "I'm taking you with me."


End file.
